The Witch and The Scientist
by Maisiel
Summary: SasuHina story - What if Hinata was a witch in love with animals and science? What if Sasuke was a very rational man who studied science in the very same university as Hinata? Their paths will cross, will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fan fiction, so I am very aware it has a lot of flaws (Sorry). I started it ages ago, but now I feel the writing itches so I went back to it and continued it.**

" **word" is a dialogue, 'word' is a thought,** _ **word**_ **is a flashback/memory.**

 **Hope you enjoy it and, if you want, leave me a review so I know what to change/adjust.  
**

 **I do not own Naruto nor the characters, but I own the story!**

 **(:**

* * *

Hinata was in her lecture room, the teacher was talking about geology in Japan going through some slides, but she found herself not paying attention, in fact she was looking outside the window daydreaming. It didn't usually happen to her, she was actually very fond of her course, Wildlife Conservation, but after she had found a strange bracelet she felt that her head would wander in her thoughts a lot more. Hinata looked at her wrist and observed the string with the little red stone, it sure was as beautiful as scary, and it had an eerie aura that made her feel shivers on her back. Kiba looked at the girl and poked her; she returned to the real world and realised they were alone in the room.

"Where's everyone?" she asked a little bit confused, "The lecture is finished Hina" concern in his eyes, but then he grinned slyly "Were you daydreaming about someone?" and started laughing.

Hinata felt her cheeks becoming pink "Of course not you dummy" they both giggled and started to walk away.

She didn't really like anyone, at least not in a romantic way; she had few friends, Tenten, Ino, Kiba and Shino, who unfortunately had to move to New Zealand to study and work; they weren't many but they made her happy and she didn't feel lonely, actually she was very grateful she had them.

They were just about to go home when Hinata remembered something "Oh, Kiba, I'll be back in a second" and with this she quickly walked to the canteen while Kiba was having problems understanding what was going on.

In less than a minute she was back where the man was waiting for her, she smiled "Should we go?" "Alright, let's go!" he put his arm on her shoulders and grinned as they walked away. Hinata basically grew up with Kiba so she considered him as a brother and it was a reciprocal thing, even though he had troubles when she started to become a woman.

* * *

 _It happened when they were 16 and they were shopping in a charity shop, Hinata loved them, not just because they were cheap, but also because she felt like doing something good for people and for the environment._

 _The girl was trying a dress that was on display in the shop's window: it was a full skirt lilac dress with bateau neckline and long sleeves. She exited the changing room "How is it?" a bit of pink on her cheeks as he stared at her. When did she change that much? How did he not notice her body changing so quickly? She had quite a big chest, a very thin waist and hips that completed her beautiful hourglass figure._

 _He felt his face becoming red, so he rapidly turned away scratching the back of his head "Y-you're beautiful as always, it suites you…" she noticed his behavior "T-thank you Kiba" she knew that her body was changing, but couldn't really do much about it and actually she quite liked her body even if she didn't like the fact that it drew attention to her._

* * *

Kiba could think of many other episodes in which she would mess with his mind and hormones, like the one time at the swimming pool… He shook his head sending the thought away.

They arrived to her flat, Hinata was looking at him, 'He strangely didn't talk much on our way home' then Kiba grinned from ear to ear giving her a little hug "See you later then… Oh, for that event, are we still doing it?" Hinata smiled, now recognizing her friend, "Sure, I'll meet you and the others at uni on Sunday" with that they parted and the woman entered her house.

* * *

It was a small flat with cream coloured walls, apart from the ones in her room, which were a subtle shade of lilac. Her vintage furniture was made of dark wood and stood out in the light coloured rooms. There were few little paintings around the house and some shelves with all kinds of books. She also had a tiny studio, with a big bookcase that basically took all the space in the room. Thinking about it, it didn't seem like a witch house at all. Yes, she was a witch. Not one of those with big noses and black pointy hats and a cat, well she actually had a cat, but not because she was a witch.

 _She found Juno one day coming back from her morning lectures, it was pouring rain and Kiba was running with her on their way back when she heard meowing. She stopped and looked at her friend "What did you say?" Kiba watched Hinata confused "I didn't say anything I was panting maybe" she looked around, she was sure she heard someone calling for her, maybe she was just going crazy._

 _As soon as she was starting to run again she heard it more clearly and turned right, running towards the call, with Kiba trying to catch up with her "Wait Hina, isn't your house the other way? What are you doing?" he nearly crashed with her when she stopped abruptly, eyes on a small card box on the ground._

 _"What happened?" Kiba couldn't understand, but then she crouched down and picked up something from the container._

 _A cute tortoiseshell kitten was looking at them, her green ey… "Wait she has different eyes!" Kiba was so surprised that she had a green and a blue eye, while Hinata just couldn't take off her pale pearly ones from the small creature. "It's called heterochromia" Hinata said while cuddling the poor soaking kitten; "Ahh, I see, she's so cute, it's a shame I got Akamaru at home, I'm sure both of them wouldn't be too pleased from each other's presence" he frowned, but his friend smiled and hugged the little cat, putting her in the big front pocket of her coat "It's not a problem I can take her with me!" she was so happy._

* * *

She called Juno and as a thunder she arrived to greet her meowing and purring, she could understand her sometimes, when she would mutate into a cat. Yes, she could do that too, and few times she couldn't even control it.

She got changed and put her pyjamas; she loved staying in cozy clothes. She prepared some food chopping some vegetables and putting them in a frying pan, after a little bit her omelette was ready. She sat on her sofa and started eating, while Juno was devouring her small plain omelette with some cheese in her bowl.

Hinata loved Juno, she didn't dislike living on her own, but since the kitten arrived she felt that her house acquired warmth.

Her father left her alone when she was 9, taking her sister, Hanabi, and cousin, Neji, with him to Sapporo. She then had been sent to an aunt that lived just outside Tokyo, in the countryside, it was she to tell Hinata about her powers and why her father didn't want her with him. He thought she was a jinx, above all after her mother's death.

Hanabi and Neji would manage to visit few times, obviously without her father knowing, but she still missed them a lot. She felt her eyes becoming wet and a little tear reached her chin, falling on her empty plate. Juno immediately jumped on the sofa like she knew her human friend was feeling sad; her small head brushed against Hinata's arm, she looked down to see her beautiful kitten trying to comfort her.

She picked her up and put her on her lap cuddling and scratching gently behind her ears "Thank you Juno", she smiled and the cat gave a noisy purr in response.

* * *

The canteen was warm and smelled of hot chocolate and coffee so Sasuke couldn't really complain about the location his group chose to talk about their new course project. His eyes on his laptop writing down the ideas of his friends, when Shikamaru said to the group "Maybe we could ask for volunteers, like posting a note on some social media" but Gaara wasn't convinced "Nah we should attach a paper asking for volunteers on the notice board". Sasuke was listening calmly and intervened "What if we did both?" the trio agreed so they went to the library to print off the paper.

"Science students looking for volunteers to take part to a chemistry and genetic project" didn't sound too good in a certain way, Sasuke sighed as he was putting a drawing pin on the file when his eyes noticed another volunteering announcement: "We're hosting an event for orphan children at the university, if you would like to help us, come on Sunday 14th October at 10am at the gallery room, we will be very grateful".

He wasn't too fond of children, but he knew even too much how an orphan would feel. He lost his family in a car accident when he was 10 and he missed them with all his heart. He felt his chest tighten as he mentally took note of time and place. It was going to be very difficult for him to go, as those children would probably remind him of when he was young and scared, but he was going to try.

Sasuke walked away and sat down with his friends again, trying to concentrate, he put his normal stoic expression, listening to his friends then he saw Naruto and Lee coming towards their table waving enthusiastically. They were wearing tracksuits as they finished one of their lessons of their Physical Education course.

They sat down cheering everyone; the duo was so loud compared to Sasuke, Gaara and Shikamaru. They also started looking at fresher girls, winking to them, making them blush and squeak. 'What is their problem?' Sasuke was getting pissed off, how did they manage to make all that noise?

"This isn't a bar, it's a canteen in a university, now could you keep quiet? We're trying to work" Shikamaru and Gaara looked at him with relief and gratitude in their eyes, while the other two just pouted and said "Okay". 'Two children' he thought.

Sasuke wasn't really the type of guy that would look at women, of course he had relationships but he couldn't really be bothered so he only had been with two girls in a sort of stable relationship, however they didn't last long. Also he was sure that love was just an ensemble of hormones, adrenaline, dopamine and serotonin. Yeah, he really believed in science.

* * *

Saturday was a quiet day, Hinata was still in her pyjamas and didn't really intend to come out of it if not necessary, Tenten was working all day, Ino was helping in her family's flower shop and Kiba was practicing in a vet studio. Maybe she needed a job too. A normal job. She kind of had a job as a witch, in fact she had a class of little wizards and witches and she had to teach them the basic knowledge of potions and herbology. She liked it, she was always amazed by her students and their reactions, like when she showed them how to make a gem from combining different liquids.

 _At the end of that lesson she received a necklace made of beautiful colourful gems, it was a present from all of her students and it made her feel so joyful._

After copying some notes and reading books for her next assignment, she decided to watch a movie. She made popcorns, took a blanket and positioned herself on the sofa, Juno sleeping next to her. There was nothing better than this when she wanted to relax after studying. The day passed quickly and at 10pm she was already in bed, she watched the strange bracelet on her wrist. The light filtering from the curtains hit the scarlet stone, shades of red reflected on her face and after few seconds she was already fast asleep.

* * *

Hinata was sleeping in her warm duvet, when she heard her telephone ringing; she turned her face and put her pillow on her head to stop the drilling noise. The ringtone wouldn't stop so she picked up her phone "Yeah?" her voice telling to the person on the other side that they called too early.

"HINATA WERE YOU SLEEPING?! I'M ALREADY NEAR UNI IT'S 9:50" Kiba's voice echoed in her room.

Hinata didn't even reply, she jumped off her bed, washed her face, put on the clothes she chose the day before for the event 'I'm so glad I had already prepared these', then she took a bag with her material for today and ran away as fast as she could.

Luckily no one was there apart from Kiba, in fact when she arrived she checked the time and it was now 9:50 'How is that…' "KIBA!" she looked at him, he gulped and put his hands before him "H-hey Hina, don't be angry I just wanted you to be in time, I know this is important to you" her eyes now looking on the ground, her face turning a dark shade of pink "S-sorry, you're right… It's so unfair though I was sleeping so well" she pouted. Kiba started laughing and Hinata gave him a big smile, giggling, then they heard footsteps approaching and Ino and Tenten arrived at the entrance.

"Hinataaaa" they both shouted as if they hadn't seen her for months, when it was really just two days, they hugged her and showed two bags with paint and flowers "Tadaa, mission accomplished" "Aww, thank you girls, I appreciate it so much" "We would do anything for you girl" Ino said, smiling.

"C'mon let's go!" Kiba grinned.

Hinata looked around, searching with hope, before following them. Apparently no one turned up to volunteer with them, Hinata frowned a little bit, but she thought that at least she had her friends.

* * *

Sasuke was in his bedroom, watching the ceiling with an intense look. He was trying to decide. He didn't like the idea of going there, in a room full of screaming children, but then again, he would have loved something like that when he lost his family, he would have liked to laugh and pass some time with other children who felt the same and could understand him.

He picked his coat and ran to the university. When he arrived at the entrance of the gallery room his chest tightened around his heart, which was pumping hard for the run and for the bit of anxiety he had.

'Oh for fuck sake, you're an Uchiha you can do this' he grabbed the handle and entered the room. No one actually saw him as they were all focused on the children.

* * *

Hinata brought some yellow, orange and red leaves, she loved autumn and she wanted to share her passion with these youngsters.

Ino brought some flowers, Tenten a big box of all types of colouring pen and pencils and paint, while Kiba brought some pictures of animals that the children could copy.

Hinata was walking around the tables, careful, most of them were laughing and talking while drawing and painting, but then she saw a little girl sobbing, watching her leaves on the table, her paper still white.

The woman walked to the table and crouched next to her, she must have been around 6 and had curly brown hair and fairly tanned skin. "What happened darling?" Hinata asked with one of the most gentle tone of voice. You could see worry in her empathetic eyes, but she was still smiling; the girl looked at her with watery green eyes "I-I used to d-draw leaves with my-my family, autumn was my… my mum's favourite season" with that she left her head falling on Hinata's chest.

Sasuke was watching the scene, he could feel how sad that girl was and could see how guilty the woman next to her was, he would have liked to go there and comfort both of them, but he found that he couldn't move his legs, they felt immensely heavy. Then, in a fraction of second, the young woman changed her expression, she smiled, one of the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, even if you could still see melancholy in her pale eyes.

She looked at the child as she gently cupped her cheek in her right hand so the girl could stare at her "You know, I used to do this with my mum too, she was an artist and she used to paint autumn leaves because she knew that I loved this season" the little girl glanced at her with surprise, while Sasuke couldn't believe what he heard

'How can she share these things so easily? I mean yeah, her voice was so soft and sad, but still, she has to be quite tough…'.

The little kid as if reading in Sasuke's mind asked "H-how can you talk about h-her? H-how can you do these things again not t-thinking of h-her?" the woman's smile became wider and Sasuke couldn't stop looking at her 'What the hell is happening to me…'.

"It's not that I don't think of her, I think of her all the time, sometimes I miss her so much that I can't breathe, but I wouldn't stop doing these things, because I know she would love me to continue on doing things that we used to do together, things that somehow still connect us".

In the meantime everyone stopped talking while watching the two, all the children had melancholic looks. Then the green-eyed girl started smiling, it was a bright smile, then she hugged the woman who didn't expect this and seemed surprised "You are right! Thank you so much Hinata".

'Hinata…' Sasuke was repeating her name in his mind 'What a beautiful name…' his thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone's gaze on him.

He mentally shook his head trying to act calmly and introduce himself, but soon he met this pair of mesmerizing pearly grey eyes and his voice remained trapped in his throat.

"Hi, my name is Hinata Hyuuga, are you here for volunteering?" 'Return in yourself Sasuke Uchiha!' he put his normal expression on, trying with a small smile that was actually quite creepy, "Hi, I'm Sasuke, yes I saw the announcement in the canteen, do you still need help?" he didn't know why but she looked really happy 'Yes, someone arrived then!' she thought, "Ah, of course we're waiting for them to finish their drawings then we'll pass to the other activity" Sasuke nodded.

Why was that woman giving him a hard time just to think straightly? He looked at her she had a nice big purple jumper with a polar bear on it, saying "Alaska", a pair of black leggings and black boots, she was 'very… cute' Sasuke thought, not believing what was actually happening in his thoughts. Now that she turned to reach her friends he noticed her long silky hair that waved along with her movements. It was very dark, with shades of indigo that changed according to the light. He followed her to the group of people standing in one corner of the room.

"These are my friends Tenten" "Hey" the young girl said smiling "Ino" "Hi there" Ino waved smiling "And Kiba" Kiba grinned "Hey man" Sasuke smiled "Hi, I'm Sasuke, nice to meet you all". Hinata turned to face the boys and girls in the room "So who has finished?" and all of them said "Me, me, me" Hinata and the rest of the group giggled, Sasuke smiled, he definitely would have liked this when he was a child.

* * *

The morning passed quickly as the atmosphere was very joyful. After the first activity Hinata divided the children into 5 groups, one for each adult, who had to paint their faces. Sasuke had few problems when one of them asked for rainbows and unicorns, but he managed to complete the painting. They also sang and danced even though the man didn't participate to that, he was just in charge of putting the music on while looking at Kiba who was making strange poses.

'He reminds me of Naruto', a grin appearing on his lips.

* * *

Around noon they headed for the canteen. Hinata had been given the permission to use the kitchen so she was going to cook for everyone, helped by Sasuke and Tenten, while Kiba and Ino were looking after the kids trying to entertain them. An inviting smell of rice and curry filled the big room, Ino and Kiba were intent in serving the food as the cooks rested. When all the plates were full they started eating and everyone gasped and looked at Hinata "THIS IS DELICIOUS" "WOW" "Hinata your food is amazing". She blushed "Th-thank you".

Sasuke looked at her and then went to his food again and before filling his mouth said "This is good", Hinata smiled, her cheeks still pink.

At 4pm a bus arrived to pick the children up, they were all light-hearted, they thanked and waved, some of them hugged the adults, even Sasuke received a hug, from the boy who requested unicorns and rainbows, he was so surprised he nearly blushed.

* * *

The group of friends was now inside, cleaning up the mess, talking about the wonderful day. Hinata's eyes were bright, her face radiant.

It was already dark when they finally finished "Right, Hinata if you don't mind I'll walk Tenten to work" "Of course not Kiba, I can walk home alone, I'm a tough girl" she smiled, her friends chuckling as they left, Ino had already left before because she had to finish a floral composition for the shop.

The indigo haired woman was about to leave, she turned to Sasuke "Thank you for coming today, I'll-" "I can walk you home" Hinata stared at the man in front of her. 'Oh my… where was I looking all day to miss how handsome he is? I guess I was too intent to watch the children and to make everything perfect-'.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted "I guess you don't want me to" "Y-yes! I mean, no, I mean if you want to, if it's not a bother" red becoming to appear on her features.

'I'm so embarrassed and embarrassing' she thought while damning herself.

They walked in complete silence for a bit until Sasuke, who usually didn't like to begin a conversation, questioned "What course are you studying?" he didn't really know why he was breaking the silence or why he wanted to know those things about her, but he felt she might have been an interesting person.

"I study Wildlife Conservation, you?" she couldn't look in his eyes, his intense powerful onyx eyes.

"I study Biology and Biochemistry" the witch turned her face to his, surprised "Really? It must be beautiful". He gasped, how did she find biochemistry beautiful? "You like them?" her pale eyes lit up "Of course! Otherwise I couldn't really attend my course, even if we don't study biochemistry, unfortunately" she pouted a little then smiled again.

He was a bit amazed by the woman, of course there were women in his course, they were also very annoying, staring at him all the time during lectures, but all of them had the only purpose of success, they weren't studying those subjects because they liked them.

Hinata stopped in front of her house, trying to look up and face him, she smiled "Ah, I'm here, thank you very much for everything, I guess I'll see you around" Sasuke simply replied with a nod and "Bye", turning his face towards the road again, when he remembered he wanted to ask her something so he turned to see her, but the space in front of her door was empty.

'She's very quick and silent I have to admit' he proceeded to walk again.

Hinata's heart was pumping in her chest 'I wasn't feeling like this since middle school, what happened to me?' she was hiding in a bush of heather in her little front garden.

She had mutated into a cat.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I got some feedback that I really appreciated and I changed the layout of the 1** **st** **chapter. Also, thank you guys for reviewing, I was jumping around from the happiness when I saw people reviewed lol**

 **Hope you enjoy it and, if you want, leave me a review so I know what to change/adjust.  
**

 **I do not own Naruto and the characters, but I do own the story!**

 **(:**

* * *

The next day she opened her eyes feeling very dizzy, she went to the bathroom to have a quick shower, the cold water waking her up.

'I didn't sleep very well last night' she tried to recollect her memories of the day before.

* * *

 _Sasuke left her in front of her house, but she was so embarrassed that she transformed into a cat, he kind of hesitated before leaving, but maybe it was just her impression. When she was sure he left, she meowed in front of her door calling for help_

" _Juuuunoo, please, help! I mutated into a cat and I can't open the door", after few seconds she heard Juno arriving, trying to open the small cat door that was locked from the inside._

" _What happened?" asked Juno, her eyes showed worry, she knew that Hinata involuntarily transforming into a cat meant troubles._

 _Her human-now-cat friend looked at her confused "I don't really know Juno" she started trotting towards the kitchen,_ " _I was with this man who I met today and he is very... good-looking and I was just so clumsy and… I don't know, I was probably blushing red as a tomato so when I said goodbye my body just couldn't take it anymore and changed, but I'm sure he didn't see anything"._

 _The cat was now less worried, but rather amused by the situation_ " _You like this man!"_

 _Hinata, who was drinking from a small cup, choked and started sneezing_ " _N-no I don't, it was just my n-normal shyness", but Juno noticed that she was stuttering, thing that happened above all when she was very embarrassed. Juno didn't ask any more questions and let her relax._

 _When she finally felt okay, she mutated back into her human form._

 _She looked at Juno_ " _Normal shyness, nothing more". Juno gave her the most cat stare ever, as to say 'Sure'._

* * *

After her shower she put on a pair of jeans and a comfy grey jumper and sat down to have some breakfast. She got ready to go and waved goodbye to Juno who purred in response.

When she exited her house, she looked around to see if Kiba was there, but the streets were empty and quiet. She checked the time on her phone, it was 8.25; she had few minutes to wait for him. The crisp autumnal air tingled her nose and she could feel her cheeks becoming rosy. Her phone buzzed, it was a message from Kiba 'Sorry Hina, not gonna come to uni today, there was an emergency at the vet, I'll call u later'. Hinata sighed, at least today they only had one lecture and it wasn't that important.

When the woman arrived at the university, the environment was filled with voices and laughter, and some dark faces too; it was Monday after all. In the crowd, Hinata recognised Tenten's buns and Ino's blonde hair. As she approached them in the big hall, she got a glimpse of dark hair.

* * *

Sasuke's morning was quite weird, he would say. He was usually very precise and punctual, but today he managed to get up late, trip into his bed sheets that fell during the night, burn his breakfast, which was just a slice of toast, and wear two different coloured shoes. Luckily he realised just after he had left the house so he managed to change them before getting into university like that.

When he got there, he subconsciously looked for Hinata, with a rapid look he examined the crowd, but didn't see her. He saw his friends that were talking in a small group so he went to reach them, but a sweet perfume of vanilla and lavender caught him while walking. Curious, he turned and saw indigo hair waving, like a paintbrush on canvas.

* * *

Hinata stopped for a second and noticed that Sasuke stopped in his tracks too. They waved at each other, Hinata politely smiling, Sasuke with his usual calm expression. Hinata was going to speak and say hi, but he had already turned around.

She didn't know that he had to do so because he could feel a blush making its way to his cheeks.

She went to her friends that saw the scene from afar. "What. Was. That?" asked Ino with a provocative smile on her face, Tenten laughed, "That's Hinata's first crush" and they both started giggling. Hinata's face that was still pink from the cold breeze, escalated quickly to a bright shade of magenta.

"T-that's not true!" Hinata tried to hide her face behind her slender fingers.

"Did I miss something last night after I left?" asked the blonde girl,"I had to leave to go to work at the bar and Kiba offered to walk with me and we left those two alone, I thought you were going home Hina" Tenten was smirking.

"I did! But… he offered to walk me home, so we walked and I got to the house safe and sound. Nothing happened I swear!" Hinata was trying her best to result convincible. Her friends squinted their eyes examining her face. They both chuckled and Hinata felt more relaxed

"It's fine Hina we were just joking around"

"But it was still a bit funny, sorry" they all giggled.

People started to walk to their lectures and so the three parted.

"See you girls in the canteen for lunch" Hinata waved.

* * *

Her professor wasn't there yet when she got to the class and there were very few people in the room 'Guess Mondays are terrible for most people huh' Hinata looked around as she sat down at her table.

She didn't really talk to her classmates, not because she didn't want to, she just didn't have many chances to. Some people weren't very interested in making new friends and some others did not have her same lectures so she would rarely see them.

There was a girl though, that she had never seen before. She had blonde hair put into two small spiky ponytails at the back of her head, the rest of it was kept down and arrived at her shoulders. She had green eyes and had an intense look on her face.

She probably averted Hinata's gaze and turned her face toward her. Hinata, embarrassed, smiled and mouthed a 'Hi'. The girl seemed surprised and slightly smiled and waved to Hinata. They both turned around when they noticed someone walking in the room, it was one of the university staff members.

"Sorry students, but your professor is ill today and will not be able to make it to lecture, he sent you an email yesterday, but I knew someone would have turned up anyway" there were whispers between Hinata's classmates. She didn't even think about looking at her university email the day before, above all in the evening. She mentally sighed, thinking that she could have been in bed still, in her comfy warm pyjamas.

"However", the man followed, "since you're here, these other students are looking for volunteers for they study project and politely asked if anyone was interested" the man turned to the door and made sign to come in.

A tall man entered the room; he had black hair collected into a ponytail and a bored expression sitting on his features. The second guy was shorter, had red spiky hair and blue eyes surrounded by thick dark eyelashes that looked like he was wearing eyeliner. Then the third man walked in, it was Sasuke, who had his stoic expression, looking even a bit annoyed, with his arms crossed on his chest.

He looked around and Hinata could have sworn that his eyes went wide open for a millisecond, as if he had been caught off guard. Maybe Hinata didn't make a first good impression on him, maybe she said something wrong during their walk to her house. She found herself wandering again in her thoughts, the smallest frown on her face.

Suddenly, a male voice coming from the staff member made her come back to reality.

"So, are there any volunteers?" the trio looked at the class, Shikamaru and Gaara had pleading eyes whereas Sasuke was trying his best to make a normal expression, close to a smile, but not quite. Since not a single person was raising a hand and Hinata felt that she had to return the favour to Sasuke, she shyly put hers up. The blonde girl from before raised her arm too.

* * *

Sasuke didn't want to do this, but his two friends said it could have been worth trying so he had to go with it. They wanted to ask for some help to one of the members of university staff. Apparently, they knew a guy who was quite funny and, possibly, he was going to help them.

They went to his office and asked if they could go to each classroom to ask for volunteers"It's really important that we find volunteers before next week, they gave us this assignment only few days ago, but they want us to do this study as quickly as possible".

"Well, you can't do that guys, unfortunately, it would mean interrupting a lot of lectures and professors would be then angry at us, and we don't want that" the trio sighed and looked disappointed.

"However," the man continued, "I might have an idea".

They followed him through the halls of the university and arrived at the door of a classroom. Sasuke didn't really feel at ease doing this, Shikamaru wasn't enthusiastic either to talk in front of other students, but it was for the project's sake. One by one they got into the room and as he entered Sasuke scanned the place, subconsciously as he did when he arrived in the morning

'I don't know why I'm doing this, I mean, what are the chances…' his dark eyes met with grey ones.

'Shit'

'Why is this happening to me, I do not deserve this in my life. Oh well, they are giving a terrible explanation of what the project is and I'm sure no one is ever going to volunteer. Not her at least. Definitely not her. I hope. Please, don't raise your hand. No. No, put that back down. Here we go, I'm doomed'

"Very well, thank you girls for being supportive to your peers, you can all go now" and with that they all exited the room.

* * *

Since Hinata didn't really listen to the description of the project because she was in her parallel universe made of self-conscious thoughts, now she didn't know what she had signed up for. She would have asked to Sasuke or find the courage to ask to one of his friends, but they basically sprinted out, and now the halls were deserted.

As she went back to the table were she was sitting to pick her things up, she realised the girl from before was still there, scribbling on a small notebook. Holding the backpack's straps as if she were holding the straps of a parachute, tightening the grip with every step, Hinata approached her.

"H-hi" she managed to say once arrived at the girl's table, finally capturing the attention of the blonde, who looked up surprised.

At first she was quiet and had a concentrated look, but then she relaxed her features "Hey".

"My name is Hinata, sorry to bother you, but it's the first time I see you and I thought… maybe I should introduce myself", with that she offered her hand.

The other girl looked at the pale hand in front of her and then at Hinata. She could feel she was a bit nervous, but she still emitted positivity with her sweet smile. She took her hand and shook it "Nice to meet you, I'm Temari, I just moved here".

"In which course are you?" asked Hinata.

"I'm in Wildlife Conservation, and you?"

"Oh, I'm in that course too! Maybe we could study together sometimes, I mean, if you want to, don't have to…"

Her nervous chatting was interrupted by a little giggle, which made Hinata turn to Temari who smiled at her  
"Yes, I'd like that, I don't have any friends here, just my brother".

Hinata's eyes sparkled and her face suddenly became radiant, "Would you like to go to the canteen with me? I'm meeting some friends for lunch, I could introduce you to them too!"

"Sure, why not!"

Hinata didn't remember the last time she had made a new friend, apart from meeting Sasuke, although she didn't think he was her friend and possibly he was never going to be since she had the feeling he didn't like her.

* * *

The two girls walked to the canteen in silence, not an awkward kind of silence, more like a peaceful one. When they arrived in the canteen, it was still quiet and the only people in the big area were the canteen staff and a lonely professor who was probably there to avoid the crowd of students during peak time.

The canteen was divided into two parts: one was in front of the counter where they served food; it had wooden tables and chairs neatly situated all around. The other part was a bit smaller and on a lower level, so there were some steps to access it. It was Hinata's favourite part because it had little booths with comfy chairs, but above all because it had a massive window wall looking out into the university garden.

Hinata pointed at a booth positioned in the corner, it was hers and her friends' spot as it was usually quieter than the rest of the canteen.

They sat at the table and they both looked outside, enjoying the warmth of a shy autumn sun filtering through the window.

"So… this project we're volunteering for, do you know much about it?" Hinata tried to ask, remembering that she still had no idea.

Temari shook her head "Not really, I spaced out during the explanation. My brother is one of the guys organising it, so I kinda had to participate" she shrugged and sighed as she put her arm on the table, resting her head on it.

Hinata frowned a little, feeling the nervousness going to her stomach, like when she had to speak to someone she didn't know or present in front of a big group of people. She just hoped they wouldn't discover her little secret.

Suddenly another thought made its way to her mind 'Wait, she said that her brother was one of the guys organising the project… No, she can't be his sister, they don't look similar at all' with the corner of her eyes she peered at the woman in front of her who was still looking outside. A calm expression lying on her forest green eyes.'To be fair, she doesn't look like any of them…' her train of thoughts was interrupted by the noise of footsteps and voices filling up the canteen.

Temari looked surprised by the amount of people walking into the place.

The loud laughs, the inviting smell, the calls between peers; it was startling how the atmosphere changed in few minutes.

She saw Hinata waving at someone, as to signal her position and then she mouthed 'tea'. Temari cocked her head a bit and raised an eyebrow, she was just about to turn around when two girls appeared from nowhere and sat down at the booth.

"Hey girls" Hinata started "this is my new classmate Temari, she's new so I thought we could show her around and study together" Temari had the smallest blush on her face while she waved at Tenten and Ino.

The girls grinned and introduced themselves "Hi, I'm Tenten",

"And I'm Ino, nice to meet you" they gave their best smiles then the brunette handed Hinata her tea.

"Thank you Tee-tee" said the girl, breathing in the steam coming from the cup in front of her.

"If you call me that I'll take the tea back to where it was" Tenten said frowning, looking at her friend.

"Well, you don't mind when Neji does it" an 'Oooooh' left Ino's mouth followed by a laugh and a flaming blush on Tenten's face who was looking everywhere apart from her friends to hide it.

Hinata chuckled and excused herself and added "You served it on a silver platter Ten".

Temari was looking at the scene and, even though she was new to all of this, she kind of liked it; she smiled, her head resting on her hands, amused by the fact that thanks to Hinata she was possibly going to have some good friends.

If things couldn't get any better, Hinata took out a hand-decorated blue box from her backpack and Temari saw the faces of Ino and Tenten brighten up. The woman opened the tin box to reveal several baked goods. Croissants, pains au chocolat, brioches and cinnamon rolls. Temari opened her eyes in surprise. Hinata positioned the box in the middle of the table "Kiba is not here today so you might actually be able to eat more than one".

Seeing Temari's hesitance Hinata said gently "Please help yourself, I made them for my friends".

The blonde girl blushed slightly and smiled; no one had ever been that nice to her.

Ino and Tenten were already stuffing their faces, Temari picked a croissant and Hinata a cinnamon roll, everything was going perfectly.

Too perfectly.

* * *

Sasuke and the others were just arrived in the canteen and it was already packed. All the tables were occupied by group of students or lecturers. It was at this time that Sasuke didn't like the canteen, he liked before and past the peak hour, but from 12 to 1pm it was just too busy.

He hadn't manage to come before because after that terrible experience in the room where she was, they had to fill in so many documents with the guy who "helped" them; then they had to meet up with other volunteers to explain the different details of the project. So now it was late for being early and it was early for being late. But he was exhausted, he felt drained and so did his friends, so they queued to get some food and drinks and then their hunt for a table began.

They eyed one, just in front of them in the main room 'Great' he thought, mentally smiling and relaxing at the idea of sitting down and having food. He didn't even move his first step that a girl quickly sat down with her group, occupying all the space. The trio looked annoyed and started to look for another place. Frenetically walking past every single spot in the canteen. It was a series of 'Ooh that one' and 'Nope'. They couldn't even see Naruto and Lee around so they could join them.

'They're probably doing handstands on a hill those bast-' his eyes caught a glimpse of indigo; a thousand shades of blue irradiating the booth were she was sitting. The trio was at the end of the main room, nearly parallel to where the girls where. Sasuke noticed Gaara walking down the steps, approaching the booth where they were

'What is he doing?' he thought, his eyebrows vaguely knotting. Sasuke felt his legs muscles twitching and with that he started following his friend.

Shikamaru let out a small sigh, frowning a little, 'So troublesome'.

* * *

Temari looked up to meet her brother's light blue eyes and she grinned

"Hello little brother" waving her hand jokily. Hinata, Tenten and Ino looked shocked, their eyes jumping from their friend to the redhead who was standing still, annoyance on his face.

"Brother!?" the trio gasped.

"Little brother" Temari corrected, a provocative grin lounging on her lips.

"Don't call me that, Big Ball", he stated in defiance.

The girls were looking at the exchange, not knowing what to expect from the electricity that was coming from the siblings.

Temari stuck her tongue out and with her index finger she pulled her right bottom eyelid down. The siblings smiled and the atmosphere felt relaxed again.

"Oh, sorry I should to the presentations" she gesticulated with her right hand, gesturing towards the girls, "These are Hinata, Tenten and Ino" then she went back to her brother, "This is my lit…"

"Gaara, I'm just Gaara. Nice to meet you" he interrupted his sister giving her a look that could freeze a pond during a very hot summer day.

The girls softly giggled and said hello.

Hinata then saw a black figure behind Gaara, her eyes meeting with his for a brief moment.

Sasuke must've been there the whole time because he had a teasing expression on his face.

"Little brother huh?" another figure appeared, it was the other guy that was with them before, his bored eyes now were squinting and an amused smile made its way to his lips.

Gaara turned around shocked at the presence of his two friends.

First of all, he didn't want them to discover his sister's nickname for him and secondly he didn't want to introduce his sister to Sasuke, knowing the effect he had on girls and his behaviour with most of them.

Glancing at his sister though, he noticed she was eyeing Shikamaru; her look was a mix of irritation and nervousness.  
Then he turned around to see Sasuke, his coal-black eyes fixed on the dark-haired girl, 'What was her name again…'

"Hinata" the word left Sasuke's mouth without even being processed by his brain, it came out as a soft sound, a flutter of a butterfly would have been louder. Still Gaara seemed to have noticed it and so did Hinata, who was lightly blushing and had a puzzled expression.

Sasuke couldn't stop looking at her, the way the sun was hitting her figure made her look like a painting of a Greek goddess. Her hair shimmering, her pale skin glowing and her eyes, those grey eyes with a splash of lilac, reminded him of the rainy clouds hit by the dawn light. For a second he felt that they were the only ones in the room. But the second passed and the voices of her friends took him back to reality.

"Hi Sasuke" Ino said, resting her chin on her hands, a mischievous look on her face as if she had just read his dreamy thoughts.

"Hn" he nodded, "Do you have some space for us?"

The girls nodded, they had two extra seats, so one of them had to sit at the head of the table. Sasuke picked a free chair from another booth and sat down with them. From there he could see Hinata so he was content.

Hinata felt her eyes repeatedly move from her food to Sasuke. She didn't understand why. Though she couldn't understand anything at the moment. Since he pronounced her name she felt her stomach jumping around and her cheeks going warmer and warmer. Why did he say her name? Why like that? Why not say hello? Her thoughts going fast while she was trying to elaborate them.

In the meantime, the group had done introductions and was now chatting, well mainly the girls and Gaara, who seemed the only one up for a normal conversation.

"Oh, right," Temari remembered "Hinata was asking about the details of the project, we both spaced out during your boring explanation".

Hinata, who was immerged in her thoughts just seconds before, opened her eyes and blushed putting her hands in front of her, but before she could say that she wasn't bored by the speech, Sasuke talked.

"It's a simple DNA test, followed by an interview" he stated plainly, then went back to his cheese and tomato toast.

"Yeah, we probably should have explained it in that way during the speech" Shikamaru sighed.

"It's just for us to practice research methods and testing, but they recently told us we are going to be marked on it so the concern got to us during the presentation" Gaara continued.

"Yeah, we still don't have enough volunteers. We need at least 15, we have 8 so far" Shikamaru looked at Sasuke and frowned "Y' know, if you had put up an announcement saying 'Sasuke Uchiha wants you for this project' by this time we would have been full of volunteers"

Sasuke looked at him, his impassive eyes now were furious and looked like they could fire lasers.

"Don't you guys dare, I don't want any of my fans to come to the lab and harass me" his voice, on the edge of anger, came out like a bark.  
Hinata was surprised he had more than one facial expression.

The others giggled, then Tenten said "Well, I could volunteer" and Ino nodded "Yeah, same. We'll help you and I'm sure Kiba won't mind too, right Hina?" Hinata nodded smiling.

Shikamaru and Gaara looked at the girls with gratitude.

"Thank you, we appreciate it" Shikamaru gave a relieved smile.

It was already time to go, they all had other lectures apart from Temari and Hinata. Sasuke and the others waved and left, then Tenten and Ino hugged Hinata and waved goodbye to Temari "Talk to you girls later" Ino nearly shouted after few steps.

Temari turned to Hinata "So, do you have plans for the rest of the day?"

Hinata shrugged "Uhm, yeah, I… uh, have a part-time job"

"Ooh nice, what do you do?" asked Temari curiously.

"Oh, I give private lessons to a group of children" she knew this line by heart now and she could say it so convincingly that even herself was starting to believe it.

"Cool, well, I'll see you tomorrow then" and with that she stood, gave her a quick two-fingers salute and left. She was so fast that Hinata merely managed to wave back.

* * *

Only when Hinata arrived at home, closed the door behind her, she realised what the guys said about the project. Her loose backpack fell on the floor and she let out a yell

"DNA TEST?!"

It wasn't a proper yell, more of a loud gasp, as the words didn't really come out clear enough, trapped in her throat.

* * *

 **Will her DNA test show her paw-ers? ... Okay sorry that was terrible, but I had to.**

 ***BigBall refers to Temari's name which is also a kind of Japanese craft ball**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Oh my, it's been a long time. I guess a lot of things happened in the meantime, but I'm finally updating! Sorry for taking so long! I'm also writing the 4th chapter at the moment, so hopefully I should upload that soon! I hope you enjoy it and, if you want, leave me a review so I know what to change/adjust.**

 **I do not own Naruto and the characters, but I do own the story!**

 **Masiel (:**

* * *

Saturdays were usually pretty quiet days for Hinata, spending most of them studying, both for her university course and for her magic spells. She couldn't use her magic in the mortals' world, but no one forbade her from reading volumes and volumes of magic books. From potions to summoning spells, then healing ointments, protective shields and so on. But this Saturday was different. This Saturday she woke up very early in the morning, the sun was nowhere to be seen. She was nervous.

This Saturday was the day of the DNA test.

She had done some research in her books to see if they could find her true identity through the test, but most of her magic books didn't mention science at all. Some others simply did not have any knowledge about shape shifting. She should have gone to The Alchemist, the only place in the magic world, that she knew of, where science and magic were a combined thing. Now it was too late.

She sat on her bed; her eyes closed tight, her fingers pressing on her temples.

She had to calm down. Hinata decided to meditate, a practice she actually learned from her mother.

She sat down on the carpet, crossed her legs and started breathing deeply. Inhale, exhale. Concentrating on her breathing and nothing else. As clouds dissolving after a storm, her thoughts started clearing-up. In few seconds her mind was peaceful, her body relaxed. She could feel the tenseness of her face muscles loosing up. She meditated for half an hour. After that, Hinata felt reborn.

The woman decided that she had to go and participate to the project; she had given her word to Sasuke and his friends. She could always find a solution after she had gotten the results, after all, she didn't know herself what the results were going to be.  
'You can do this Hinata,' she looked at herself in the mirror, 'but maybe you could use some more sleep'. She snuggled back to bed, now that the anxiety wasn't eating her alive, she managed to fall asleep quite easily.

Luckily, she had an alarm at 7 'o clock, otherwise she would have slept all day considering the deep sleep she fell in. She got up quite easily and had her favourite breakfast, cinnamon rolls and jasmine tea, to motivate herself. Juno gave her a loud meow as she entered the room and stretched. Even for her it was too early. A small chuckle came out of Hinata's mouth, then she took a little bowl containing some cat food and put it by her seat. Juno purred warmly in response and started eating her food.

As Hinata got ready to go, her mind kept thinking about what could happen to her if someone had to discover her true identity. Her friends would probably label her as a liar, they would be terrified. She could imagine the hurt in their eyes.  
She squeezed hers, as to delete that image from her mind.

She grabbed her bag, ready to go, she opened the door and, as she turned around to say bye to Juno, something caught her gaze. A book was laying open on the sofa, its pages now slightly turning with the morning breeze that was entering from the front door. The witch was confused because she thought she put the book away the night before, but maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. She closed the door and went to pick up the book to put it back in its shelf of magic tomes, but as she did so, the title of a paragraph caught her attention.

'Erasing Memories: Spells and Rituals'

Her pearly eyes widened. 'This could be a solution, if anyone finds out, I'll just have to erase that particular memory'  
Although risky because she was not supposed to use magic in the mortals' world, she decided that this could have been her last resource.

With a little less burden on her chest she stood up, put the book in her enchanted bookcase, waved goodbye to her furry friend and went out.

* * *

Sasuke was in front of the lab, waiting for his friends and the group of volunteers to turn up. Why did he always have to be so early for meetings? The past few days were uneventful, mostly because he spent all of his time preparing paperwork for this project, he didn't even realise that Halloween was nearing. A flash of costume parties and drunk people appeared in his mind and a shiver travelled across his spine. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft female voice.

"Good morning"

He turned around only to see his damnation. A damnation that had pearly grey eyes, a little smile on her face and cheeks tinged with pink.

And he damned himself again for always arriving too early.

Trying to sound as unaffected as possible, Sasuke only replied with "Hi".

Already preparing himself to hear a thousand questions from her, he looked away, slightly frowning. But the questions never arrived. In confusion, he turned around to look at her.

Hinata was still smiling, looking at the landscape around them. The lab was in a building of the campus that was close to a big garden so students could go and relax there during breaks. It was also used to plant certain types of herbs that then were used to extract different oils and other components to practice in the chemistry lab.

The woman beside him seemed to be completely absorbed by the flora of the garden. Then her gaze stopped on one particular bush just few steps away from them. He could have sworn that he saw some sadness in her eyes, despite the smile still being on her lips. He didn't know why, but he felt the urge to know more about her.

"Do you like lavender?" 'Oh no, that sounded so cheesy! What am I? A teenage girl gossiping with her friends…', but it was too late. His words had slipped out of his mouth, the only thing he could do was accepting the consequences.

However, Hinata didn't seem to notice anything wrong in that innocent question, and without even turning around she replied with a small nod. Her grey eyes seemed to reflect the clouds in the sky, as if her eyes were white and just mirroring her surroundings. Like the clouds of that morning, her eyes held sadness, as if water was about to pour from them. In a second though, they regained that faint shade of lilac that was so peculiar of her.

She turned around and smiled at him, "They are my favourite flowers".

Like someone who is looking at a masterpiece, Sasuke felt his chest tightening, leaving him a bit breathless. Maybe it was just the brisk autumn air filling his lungs, he thought.

"Do you have a favourite flower, Sasuke?"  
The way she said his name was soft and warm, like cream on hot chocolate. Why did she have to be like this? Why everything she did, seemed so special to him? He didn't even like hot chocolate!

"I, uhm, don't think I have a favourite flower…" he started, but then he saw her face slightly lowering, as if saddened by his response. Tilting his face so it was hidden by his long black locks, he continued "…Though I like red carnations".

Her head rose immediately, looking at him, she smiled even though she couldn't make his features very well.

A small raindrop fell on her cheek, taking her by surprise. She breathed in some fresh air, recognising the distinct smell of wet soil.

"It's going to rain soon" she said, not really knowing who she was talking to. Sasuke glanced at the clouds above them and then started to walk away. After few steps, he noticed that the woman wasn't following him.

"Let's wait the others underneath the canopy of the entrance".

She nodded and pink made its way to her cheeks. As she got closer to Sasuke, she spotted some people in the distance.

Sasuke sighed "Finally".

* * *

Once everyone had arrived, they opened the door; a man with grey hair was sitting at the reception desk, reading a book.

"Good morning students" he cheered everyone. Some volunteers were left a bit confused by him, but Sasuke and his friends knew him quite well.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke said, weirdly there was no annoyance in his voice, his comment sounded genuine.

Kakashi looked at him with a big smile, or at least, it looked like he was smiling. His face was covered by a black cotton face mask, hiding half of his features.

"Guys this is Kakashi-sensei, our biochemistry and genetics teacher. He's gonna help us out today, making sure everything goes smoothly" Shikamaru announced.

A general "Hello" raised from the group of volunteers. After the introductions, they walked down a hallway and entered a big lecture room. The volunteers sat down waiting for instructions.

"So, we're gonna call each of you individually. When you hear your name being called, if you can please follow Sasuke into the lab where the test will take place" Gaara explained to the crowd.

"After I take the samples I need, Shikamaru will ask you some questions and you'll fill in a form. Part of the questions will be asked in a month, when the results will be known. All clear?" Sasuke seemed very comfortable in directing people. Hinata was looking at him, feeling admiration towards him. She also noted that by looking at the man, she felt calmer, maybe because of his unperturbed expression.

Hinata then felt someone poking her arm, so she turned around to see that her friends were trying to get her attention.

"So, were you too distracted by your handsome crush that you forgot to say hi or were you just in your little world again?" Ino asked her friend, a sly smile on her lips.

"Ah… Ino, Tenten, Temari, Kiba… I was, uh, just thinking about Halloween, you know, it's approaching, and I, uh-" she was coming up with an utter lie, when Kiba interrupted her.

"OH MY, HALLOWEEN IS NEARING GUYS, WE NEED TO THINK ABOUT COSTUMES AND TRICK OR TREAT AND-"

"Shhhh" Temari and Tenten interrupted him, as he was getting too loud because of his excitement.

They lightly chuckled and sat closer to each other.

"Well, I uh, was thinking we could watch a scary movie at my place, or we could go to the cinema, depending on what you prefer" Hinata whispered to her friends, glancing at Gaara that was calling out the names as to not miss her call.

"Oh, you can come around mine if you want, my house is quite big, and Gaara just purchased a huge TV so we can definitely watch a scary movie on it" everyone looked at Temari with excitement as if to say, 'YES PLEASE'. With a small chuckle she continued "I'll just ask my little brother if it's okay with him, but I'm sure he'll be okay with it".

Hinata was about to say something when her name was called.

"Hyūga Hinata" Gaara looked up to see the girl jumping up from her seat, like a scared cat. The scene nearly made him chuckle.

As he straightened his features, he realised that Sasuke was looking at him with a weird expression, one he had never seen on him before. Confused, Gaara was about to say something, but Sasuke called Hinata's name again.

"Hinata, please come forward" he stated blankly.

The woman walked down the steps of the lecture room and followed Sasuke into the hallway. She could feel her legs trembling, her heart pumping faster and faster as they got closer to the lab.

Sasuke opened the door of the room and let Hinata in. In front of her, there was a big desk where Shikamaru was sitting, filling in forms; on the right, there was a room divider where a medical chair was positioned together with a trolley full of test tubes and other tools.

Hinata felt a shiver down her spine and cold sweat started forming on her back. As they arrived at the medical chair, Sasuke instructed Hinata on the procedure, then he looked at her.

The woman wasn't looking at him, instead she kept her head down, like she was hiding herself.

'As if the DNA issue wasn't enough…' she thought while trying not to stare at the space that reminded her of a hospital room.

Sasuke felt something on his stomach, a heavy feeling he couldn't describe.

"Are you okay?" he asked, the tone gentler than usual.

Surprised by the sudden question, Hinata looked up and encountered his gaze. His face didn't show any emotions, like usual, but she could see something in his dark eyes, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Ah, I am… Okay… It's just that this room reminds me a bit of a hospital room, but it's okay, my mind is just silly today…" And with that she gave him a weak smile.

"I understand"

Sasuke's words came out without him even knowing, surprising both of them.

Hinata wasn't sure about what he was referring to exactly, and he probably wasn't going to share anything else with her, but those two words really meant a lot to her in that specific moment.

They didn't know how long they had been staring at each other without saying anything, but suddenly Kakashi's voice took them back to the real world.

"So Sasuke, have you finished with Ms. Hyūga?", amusement was clearly showing on his features, even under his mask.

"Ah, uh, Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke was caught by surprise, again, "I will be a minute" Sasuke stated then.

The lecturer seemed to smile and left them alone again.

Hinata's cheeks were tinted with pink, everything was so weird that morning.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Right, so, I need some of your saliva, so please open your mouth" he tried to pronounce every word correctly and without any hesitation.

Hinata's cheeks became a darker shade of pink and simply nodded, opening her mouth.

Sasuke wore some gloves and took a tampon and a test tube form the trolley. With careful hands he put the tampon inside her mouth, letting it absorb her saliva. Then he took it out and placed it in the tube, which he immediately sealed.

His concentration and preciseness were the same that a surgeon would experience during a difficult operation. He didn't know why, but staring at her plump lips made him waver.

"You can go to Shikamaru now" he said to the woman that was still pink on her face.  
"Yes-" she wanted to say more, but he interrupted her "Ah, wait" he remembered, and he stood in front of her, gaze locked on her pale lilac grey eyes.  
His left hand travelled towards her face, as her eyes went wide and her cheeks went warmer and redder. She could feel she was about to transform into her cat form.

"Ouch" Hinata let out a little whimper, while she touched her head, caressing the spot that was hurting. Sasuke, mischievously smiling, put the hair he just extracted from her head into another tube and sealed it.

"Sorry about that" he said, even though he seemed rather amused by her little pout. "Thank you for coming today" he then said seriously, "It was appreciated by all of us. I'll see you around".

Hinata, who didn't expect those words simply replied, "I'm glad I could help and yes, see you" and with that, she smiled and waved at him, then she turned around and went to Shikamaru.


End file.
